Miss me
by Paty.ninde
Summary: As pessoas mais frágeis guardam dentro de si uma força oculta, invisível aos olhos menos sagazes. Daryl nunca enxergou Beth como uma aliada, apenas a via como uma garota avulsa a todos os acontecimentos em sua volta. Após a invasão do governador, tendo Beth como a única lembrança dos bons momentos que vivera na prisão, Daryl começa a ponderar, se realmente sentiria falta dela se


**Opposite**

Os olhos de Beth Greene percorriam toda a campina com desânimo. A saudade que sentia de seu pai e sua irmã ardia, como um ferimento aberto e mal tratado. Seu pai, _**Hershel Greene**_ , assassinado da maneira mais injusta, cruel e doentia, na sua frente. Ela se lembrava, a contragosto, do som seco que a espada de Michonne fazia quando em contato com a pele e músculos desgastados do pescoço de seu velho pai. Os ossos se partindo. Mesmo de longe ela conseguira ouvir o som da cabeça encontrando o chão terroso, um baque surdo e inesquecível.

Sentia falta do chorinho de Judith e da voz de Rick Grimes agradecendo-a por assumir, ainda que de forma parcial, o lugar de Lori.

Ultimamente vinha ouvindo os resmungos de Daryl, que ela sabia, lamentava profundamente o azar de tê-la como companhia. No jogo dos palitos, ele havia tirado o premiado. Ela era a bagagem incômoda e desnecessária, que qualquer um dispensaria, sem pestanejar.

Uma lágrima longa e grossa deslizou pela bochecha lisa e alva. Beth fez questão de limpa-la quando ouviu o som de passos logo atrás de si.

— Trouxe o jantar. — monossilábico, como sempre, Daryl Dixon anunciou, jogando o esquilo minúsculo sobre o joelho de Beth

—Obrigada. — a resposta foi igualmente curta.

Como toda jovem de dezoito anos¹, estar "por baixo", era o símbolo da derrota. E em todas as discussões com ele, ela era brutalmente colocada em seu lugar, de subserviência. Ele nunca dissera isso, mas as atitudes de Daryl eram suficientes para que ela entendesse o quão insignificante e inútil ela era.

Os sons do fogo consumindo a madeira e a ruidosa mastigação de Daryl eram a trilha sonora do ambiente. Ele nascera para essa vida, para o mundo desregrado e caótico do qual agora faziam parte. Ela, no entanto, estava fora de contexto, como uma rara e delicada boneca de porcelana que fora tirada da caixa, e entregue para uma criança brincar, na terra.

 **xxx**

A delicadeza dela o incomodava profundamente, o cheiro da colônia cara, típica das garotinhas frescas da Georgia, faziam seu nariz arder. Ele não compreendia como aquela fragrância havia resistido tantos meses na pele dela, se ele, mesmo na época em que tomava cinco ou seis banhos por dia não cheirava tão bem. Tantos banhos somente justificados pela presença repugnante do pai, que, quando bebia — o que era quase todos os dias — , insistia na ideia de que o filho tinha cheiro de carne em decomposição, obrigando-o a se lavar com álcool e sabão, não antes, é claro, de surrar o então garoto de doze anos. A pele queimava em contato com a água quente, e lá pelo terceiro banho, as feridas causadas pela fivela do cinto de couro puro, estavam completamente abertas. Merle era quem fazia os curativos. Ele sempre estivera por perto.

Ele conhecia muitas garotinhas do tipo dela. Nunca haviam trabalhado, viviam sob as asas de um pai velho e trabalhador, lamentando o quanto a vida era injusta com elas, por não serem amadas, por terem perdido a mãe jovens demais. Pelo fato de uma catástrofe ter atingido o mundo antes de elas realizarem o sonho de ir para a faculdade.

O máximo que ele faria em vida seria passar nos portões de alguma faculdade, para planejar algum furto.

Eram completamente opostos. Ele sentia pena dela, pelas perdas. Acostumara-se a ela pelo período de convivência na prisão, mas não negava que ela era um peso morto.

Em alguns momentos questionava a si mesmo, se sentiria falta dela caso ela se fosse.

 _Por mais de uma vez ele concluíra que_ _ **não**_ _._

 **Notas Finais**

Madrugada em claro, um zilhao de páginas do TCC para entregar, e cá estou eu, cheia de caraminholas na cabeça, escrevendo sobre meu "casal" preferido de TWD/série. ( Sou Rick & Andreia até a morte nas HQ's).

¹ A Beth não tem 18 na série, mas para fins de "isso aqui não parecer pedofilia" eu resolvi aumentar a idade dela :*


End file.
